1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic transmission system for vehicles. More particularly, the present invention relates to an automatic transmission system which is structured with a clutch operated by a pair of L-shaped bars and means for controlling the L-shaped bars so that the automatic transmission system does not require the use of a conventional torque converter thereby contributing to improved fuel economy. The specially designed clutch system of the present invention provides smoother vehicle performance and improved fuel economy when compared with conventional torque converter clutch systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many types of automatic transmissions which are well known in the art which utilize a torque converter for use in the automatic transmission. However, these automatic transmissions suffer from a number of disadvantages such as, for example, they are required to exhaust a large amount of gasoline for operating a hydraulic oil pressure system connected to the torque converter during shifting between gear range positions such as shifting from first gear to second gear, from second gear to third gear, from third gear to first gear, or from "P" park to "R" reverse. Furthermore, it is difficult to install or assemble such conventional transmission systems since they have a very complicated structure.